


If I Was You

by eobarry



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (idk what the tag would be but venom takes consentual control of eddie's body), Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensory Overload, Xenophilia, can you call it xenophilia when the alien has the hots for the human?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eobarry/pseuds/eobarry
Summary: "I’m serious, V. You can’t tell that I look like a complete fucking slob?”“Hm. You meet the definition.”Eddie huffs at that, rolls his eyes.“But. You don’t look bad, Eddie. Never look bad.”orEddie has some body image issues. Venom helps.





	If I Was You

**Author's Note:**

> title from me too by meghan trainor because my bf can't stand that song and i'm an asshole.
> 
> takes place sometimes after the events of [privacy please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272077/chapters/38050832) . but you can still understand this without reading that.

Eddie frowns at himself, flattens his hands over his blazer in frustration, trying to smooth wrinkles that just refuse to be tamed. He looks like a mess. He may have his job back, yeah, and he has a new apartment now, but the down payment seriously dented his finances, and buying some business formal attire for a single interview was pretty low on his list of priorities.

Turns out goodwill doesn’t have much in the way of business wear – at least not in his size. His shirt’s so tight that the buttons are straining, which may have looked cool on a younger, thinner man, but on Eddie it just made him look bigger than he was. The oversized pants weren’t helping. And while the blazer fit well enough, the wrinkles were driving him fucking _insane_.

**_What are you doing. Stop messing around with your clothes._ **

Venom’s feeding off his anxiety too. It doesn’t help.

“They’re wrinkled. I look like a fucking idiot.”

He almost wished the pre-furnished apartment didn’t come with the nice, full length mirror in the bedroom. Eddie could have done with just a shitty bathroom mirror to pick over himself in, but this is just making him worry over every detail.

 ** _You look like Eddie._** Eddie snorts.

“Gee, thanks.”

  ** _Not what we mean._** Venom pops out from Eddie’s neck, under the collar of his shirt, just to roll his eyes.

**_“Clothing is stupid anyway. We will eat anyone who judges us based on it.”_ **

Eddie’s grateful that he can tell Venom’s joking about the eating thing.

“No, no we will not. I’m serious, V. You can’t tell that I look like a complete fucking slob?”

Venom scrutinizes him, roots around in Eddie’s mind for the meaning of “slob” – Eddie feels him there, in his mind, searching. That’s something he’s gotten better about. Understanding how Venom works, how their bond works. That Venom can’t completely read his mind unless he lets him. How to distinguish but also mesh their feelings, their emotions. It’s given his life this vibrancy – a newness, a freshness that can only be explained by Venom, by getting to know and understand him, by seeing the world through his eyes. Some of it’s frustrating, and some of it’s gruesome, yeah, but it’s mostly good. And Eddie isn’t as scared of those parts anymore. Not since he learned what a fucking softy, loser dork Venom is.

 ** _“Hm. You meet the definition_**.” Eddie huffs at that, rolls his eyes. **_“But. You don’t look bad, Eddie. Never look bad.”_**

Eddie laughs, especially when Venom loops tendrils around Eddie’s neck.

“Don’t try to butter be up right now, I’ve got shit to do, remember?” He says it with no real malice, just a smile and a laugh when Venom tickles behind his ear in retaliation.

**_“We’re not flirting Eddie. It’s the truth. We like how you look. Always.”_ **

Eddie knows that Venom isn’t lying, because he would feel the tinge of it through their bond, but he can’t accept those words as true. Like yeah, he’s not a horrible looking guy, but he’s not _that_ good looking. He’s got a beer gut from his depressive period he hasn’t quite worked off yet, his haircut isn’t the best, he’s still healing from some adult acne (again, depression), and to top it all off, he doesn’t even have clothes that fit him right. He’s not exactly feeling his best.

“Yeah, well. This jacket isn’t helping me any.” He takes it off, throws it over a chair. That’s five dollars he wasted. He roots around in his closet until he finds an old tan sweater he got for Christmas from some acquaintance and throws it on. He hates it. It makes him look larger than he is and also like a fucking geek. But at least it’s more professional.

“There. Better.” He says it mostly to convince himself. His doubt forms as a bubble in his mind, and he can feel Venom’s worry over it, how upset he is that Eddie’s upset. Venom hates it when he’s self-conscious, or anxious, or depressed – Eddie knows.  

At least Venom’s moved on from berating Eddie for feeling emotions like a normal human being, and has moved on to comfort.

Venom wraps himself around Eddie’s neck, loosely. His face retreats back into the nebulous black, and instead he wraps himself up, hanging against Eddie’s frame.

**_Scarf._ **

It makes Eddie grin, and the more he looks at himself in the mirror – his stupid chunky geek outfit, Venom looking like some hipster scarf made from death itself – he starts laughing, clutching at his stomach with it when his “scarf” start wriggling with his chuckles. Venom’s laughing too, feeding and amplifying Eddie’s good mood until he’s almost forgotten why he was feeling bad earlier.

“Ok ‘scarf,’ I gotta go now,” he pets at Venom, who curls around his fingertips, purring at the attention, at the fact that he made Eddie laugh. That always pleases Venom, he’s noticed.

**_You humans have no sense of “fashion.”_ **

It makes him laugh more as he grabs his tumbler of coffee and his keys, heading to the first interview of the new and improved Brock Report. Maybe if he just keeps up this confidence, people won’t even notice that he looks like his grandma dressed him that morning.

XXXXX

**_“It wasn’t bad. Your anxiety was unnecessary.”_ **

Eddie unbuttons his stifling shirt. As he’s going, one of the buttons decides to jump ship and fling itself unto the void instead of just unbuttoning like a normal shirt. Not that Eddie’s complaining. He’s pretty sure that shirt is the devil.

“Anxiety isn’t exactly something you can control, you know,” he says it with affection. He says a lot of things with affection now. But now that he knows how hard it is for Venom to comprehend some of the more abstract concepts humanity’s come up with, so he’s more than happy to help. “One of those deals that just kinda shows up.”

Venom wraps around his shoulders again, helps him shrug the shirt the rest of the way off. Takes control of Eddie’s foot for a split second to kick it under the bed, mumble **_bitch_** in their head. It makes Eddie snort.

**_“Anxiety is idiotic. Tastes sour.”_ **

“Sorry bud, can’t help how much of a mess I was. They’re giving me a second chance, you know? I can’t fuck up again, or else I’m right back to where I was.” He’s kicking off his shoes now, sitting back on his bed for support. Once they’re gone he lets himself fall, lands on his mattress with a sigh. The adrenaline, the anxiety from the day is finally starting to seep out of him, thank god.

**_“Still. Had no reason to feel that way over clothing, Eddie. Humans’ obsession with your protective coverings is stupid.”_ **

Eddie rolls his eyes. “It’s not that simple, V. You get anxious over one thing, it spreads. I’m anxious about not fucking up my interview, anything that’s related to it makes me feel bad. Including clothes. Which I explained the importance of to you.” He’s only half teasing at that last part. Venom’s part of the reason why he has so few clothes to wear in the first place. Plus, he keeps trying to marionette Eddie out into the world naked.

 ** _“Still no reason to feel bad. We know you still feel bad.”_** Venom snakes out of his body to wrap around his chest in a hug. As much as Venom loves teasing him, loves making things difficult – he never touches things that actually make Eddie uncomfortable. And right now, the symbiote knows that Eddie is uncomfortable with his clothes – with his body, even.

“It- it’s complicated, V.” Eddie runs a hand through his hair, sitting down on the side of the bed. He’s in perfect line with the mirror – he can see clearly how haggard he still looks – the sweat that’s still clinging to his hair from the nerves, the way his stomach rolls as he leans forward. The bags under his eyes, the small age lines at the corners of his eyes. He sighs, and Venom feels his discomfort, his self-consciousness.

Venom wraps around Eddie’s shoulders like he knows Eddie likes, rests his head against Eddie’s. He’s trying to understand, Eddie knows.

 ** _“Why do you feel bad, Eddie?”_** he feels the surge of confusion through Venom – he knows that Venom’s mulling over the things he did, the things he’s said, wondering if he hurt Eddie somehow. Eddie lifts a hand to pat at his head, so calm him down. They really do feel on each other’s discomfort.

“Humans, sometimes we just… don’t feel all that great about ourselves, ya know? It’s not your fault, V.”

**_“But why? What makes Eddie feel bad? We will fix it.”_ **

Eddie chuckles, a little sad. That’s Venom, always trying to fix things, always trying to make them better, stronger, happier. It’s like Eddie told him the difference between good and bad and Venom just decided to run with it – that they would be the ones to make the world a better place, that Venom would be the one to complete Eddie fully, and that if Eddie wasn’t perfect, that it was his fault. It’s a difficult balance.

“You can’t fix everything, you know,” he replies, because he knows Venom – they’re inside each others’ heads.

**_“We know. But we can still make Eddie happy. Make you feel better.”_ **

Venom’s tendrils snake over his arms, petting over him, comforting and strong. Eddie sighs and sinks into it.

“It’s stupid - I know you’ll think it’s stupid, V.” before Venom can berate Eddie for calling himself stupid. **_That’s my line_** , he would say.

“I don’t feel all that great about my body. Not anymore. It’s not – up to par, I guess, with what other people expect. You know, famous reporter, on camera all the time… my face is alright, I guess, but, this-“ Eddie gestures to the marks on his face, evidence of his acne, a reminder of the worst period of his life. “-and this…“ he pats at his stomach, frowning to himself when it moves. Venom is silent, processing the information. Letting Eddie have the freedom to speak.

“It’s not a big deal, and you know I don’t think about it often, but it happens, sometimes. It’s normal for humans.”

Venom coils over his shoulders. Eddie tries to pry at his thoughts, tries to figure out what Venom might be thinking, but all he gets is contemplation – Venom chewing over Eddie’s confession, maybe. Or figuring out how to fix it.

**_“Humans are very concerned with appearances. With ‘looks.’”_ **

It’s not a question, really. Just a statement. Eddie nods, locks eyes with Venom in the mirror. He cracks a little grin.

“Yeah, buddy. Not all of us live our single lives as piles of goo, ya know.”

Venom rolls his eyes, pulls further away from Eddie so they can look at each other. Eddie reaches a hand out to pet over Venom, and the symbiote nuzzles against the hand, leans into it.

**_“Most of us are not concerned with looks. We are concerned with strength, durability. The force of bond.”_ **

“Symbiotes, you mean,” Eddie can through the bond, but he wants to be sure. Some things get lost in translating. Venom nods for him.

**_“Yes. However-”_ **

Eddie raises an eyebrow, tilts his head to the side when he feels a rush of affection from his other, when the mass of ink trails down over his back, teases over him and makes him shudder.

**_“We have come to appreciate Eddie. We can show you how you are… beautiful.”_ **

Eddie blushes, and not just because of the teasing, but because they’ve… never touched on physical things. Their bond is so important, so deep and profound that their physical forms get pushed to the wayside. Their love flows through from one to the other everyday – deep, true love that isn’t about superficial things like physicality. They’ve never talked about it because of that, just projected their love to each other, just enjoyed their shared pleasure. There was no need.

But now, there is.

**_“Eddie. We want control. Can we have it?”_ **

The boundary has been set early on in their sexual relationship. If Venom wanted to take control of their body, wanted to render Eddie a mere spectator of his symbiote’s actions, Venom would have to ask first. It’s such a shocking experience, an overwhelming one during sex, that the distinction needs to be made, that Eddie has to verbally give permission, no matter how much Venom can tell that his Eddie wants it.

“Yes.”

Venom takes over Eddie’s body easily, and he finds himself standing to remove his shoes, his pants, his underwear. Eddie could feel Venom’s intentions before he performed them – for this part, at least. Venom has learned how to project or shelter his intentions, and it makes Eddie shiver no matter which he chooses. The control already has him hardening, already has his breath coming a little faster. Venom preens at the pleasure, at how little it takes for him to make Eddie obey him. It’s so easy for them now.

Venom arranges Eddie in front of the mirror, sinks his physical manifestation back into his host’s skin, only silky black tendrils, sheets of warmth remaining. Now they look through the same eyes, and Venom knows exactly how he wants to look at Eddie.

He spreads their legs, wide enough for a perfect view of Eddie’s cock, enough for Eddie to whine at the vulgarity of it – of being presented in front of the mirror – for himself, for Venom. For _them_. It makes him shudder as much as the soft, gentle teasing Venom’s overloading him with.

**_We may not regard beauty in the same way you do, Eddie. But you are beautiful._ **

Tendrils stroke over his arms, pooling into almost-hands that slide over his biceps, Eddie’s weight supported on them as he leans back. The touch isn’t so much for Eddie as it seems to be for Venom – Eddie can feel his desire, the pleased curl of emotion as his form slides over biceps and triceps and shoulders, digging soft into the muscles there for feel the resistance.

**_Strong. Curves feel so nice under us. Feel so strong when you hug us, when we become Venom._ **

The memories stream in from Venom’s bond – the emotions attached to the images of Eddie crying out in ecstasy, clutching at Venom’s form, strong arms around Venom’s sides, squeezing him closer. The feeling of pleasure, of pure completion when Venom slides over his body, encases him, protects him totally when they become Venom, how Venom loves the feel of moving together with Eddie’s arms, how it thrills him in a way that is new to him, that’s exciting.

Eddie shivers at that, at how Venom pets and squeezes and slides over his arms, his shoulders. The mass of him pools there, tendrils reaching out to snake down his chest – over his sternum, others branching to tweak over nipples already hardened just from anticipation. Venom teases there, flicks thin tendrils out to brush them in a way that sparks along Eddie’s nerves before his symbiote soothes him, before the tentacles explore him further, fanning out over every rib.

**_And here. Broad, strong. Perfect for us to curl up on. But sensitive, so responsive to us. So pretty when we touch you._ **

Eddie moans quiet as Venom continues to touch him, the stimulation almost too much, but just on the right side of too good. He’s hard now, standing straight at attention, the blush falling from his face and chasing Venom down his chest as Venom feeds him more memories – Venom pooled on his chest, purring there as Eddie sleeps. Eddie’s response whenever Venom flicks over his nipples, the pride Venom feels when Eddie cries out for him. The mantra of **_pretty, so pretty,_** and **_mine,_** playing over in Venom’s memories.

Venom scoops over his ribs, forming strong hands that smooth over Eddie’s belly – over the weight that Eddie is so concerned about, is so focused on losing.

**_Like this. So soft, so… gentle here. Perfect for us._ **

Eddie barely has time to be confused before Venom’s memories flood his once more, superimposes as Venom smooths over his stomach so gentle. Of Venom resting there while Eddie watches TV, of how much Venom loves to wrap around Eddie there, to squeeze him into a hug under his clothes.

Eddie chokes on a gasp. Tears start to form at the corners of his eyes, and he blinks them back. This is a lot for him – for his senses, for his mind to comprehend. He’s being overloaded in every sense of the word – Venom funneling love and affection and adoration directly into him through their bond, emphasizing it with his touch, his love. It makes Eddie feel like his heart is about to leap out of his chest.

Venom curls around his thighs, nebulous form shifting into countless tiny tendrils, snaking from Eddie’s knees to the junction of his thigh and groin. Eddie cries out, gasping, his cock jumping at the almost-attention. Venom slides and tickles over the inside of his thighs, squeezes around them too, feels their resistance.

**_These… so pretty when they tremble. So weak, so strong. Beautiful, Eddie._ **

Eddie feels what Venom means, how the symbiote loves Eddie’s strength, loves how he holds himself up, loves the humanity of how he carries himself on strong legs, how those legs tremble and shake and lose their function completely when Venom can them like this. How Venom loves their humanity, their complexities, their flaws.

Eddie can’t help the tear that falls from his eye, the gentle gasp as Venom materializes on his cheek to wipe it away with what feels like a kiss. He can hardly think at this point, can only take, and take – take whatever Venom gives him.

Venom traces around his dick, and forces his eyes to stay on the mirror. He’s been watching the whole time, watching Venom touch him, love him. But he can’t help but cry out when Venom finally touches him there, surges over him one moment and drains the neck, leaves Eddie red and full and needy for him.

**_And here… perfect, Eddie. So perfect and sensitive and all for us. Perfect for us._ **

Venom leans him back against his left hand, sliding down to his right, wrapping Eddie’s finger and palm in darkness, guiding him to his dick and squeezing firm. He keens for Venom, strains to arch against the hold his symbiote has on his body. He can’t, though – he can only watch as his chest heaves, as the muscles in his stomach twitch and roll with the pressure, as Venom squeezes him too soft, too gentle.

**_Our hands, Eddie. Rough, firm. Just right for this._ **

Like this, it’s hard to displace himself from Venom, hard to separate himself from his other when in the mirror, he looks like any other man, looks just like Eddie, pleasuring himself alone. But it isn’t just him – they are an us, a we, as Venom uses his hand to tighten around his base and the pleasure would have Eddie closing his eyes if he could.

“V-Venom-“

How he managed to get ahold of his voice, he doesn’t know. But he needs it, needs more of Venom, needs Venom to get them off.

“Please, please baby. Love, _fuck-_ “

He’s cut off when Venom squeezes him tighter, pumps him firm and just the way Eddie likes it, squeezing as they near the tip, rubbing his thumb slow and dirty along his head. Eddie spasms with it – thighs twitching, stomach clenching. He gasps, face flushed and his lips poised to beg, but Venom keeps going after that, keeps pumping them firm before Eddie can get a work in edgewise.

**_Look at us, Eddie. Look. Your face. That’s our favorite. So, so pretty. The creases here-_ **

Venom tickles over the space between Eddie’s eyebrow as he gasps, moans for more as Venom squeezes him rough, as his body convulses with need.

**_-how pink here-_ **

What looks almost like thumbs press against Eddie’s cheeks as he babbles, a chorus of _Venom, Venom, yes, god-_ as everything starts to heighten, as the pleasure builds from the ticklish, almost uncomfortable sensation from before into more, into just good, and right and _almost_.

**_-your eyes. Your lips. Your cheeks. Eddie, they’re all our favorite. Most beautiful than anything else we’ve ever seen-_ **

Venom bombards him with memories, with his laugh, his smile, his expression while asleep, all superimposed with Venom’s love, with Venom’s adoration and the truth that he speaks – that he loves Eddie’s face because it expresses who he is, how he feels, how he loves.

Eddie hardly has time to process before Venom twists him tight, moves his hips to rock into the touch and Eddie finally regains control of his body to moan loud enough for it to be a scream, to tilt his head back as Venom works them over the edge, wave after wave of hot, intense euphoria as he pants and twists and jerks into their hold for more.

Eddie collapses onto the bed, his left arm giving out under him. He’s still panting, exhausted and his body still taunt, still trying to process everything, all the things that he felt, all the memories he was shown – all the ways Venom has loved him that he just never knew.

Venom forms over him – pressing ink against Eddie’s skin, making him feel warm and safe and loved. Venom forms his head, too, because he can tell Eddie craves it, that Eddie wants to see him.

Eddie wraps his arms around Venom’s shoulders before he truly forms, hand on the back of his head crashing their teeth together as Eddie strains for a kiss. Venom, shocked, slides his tongue into Eddie’s mouth so they can kiss properly – needy and desperate, with Eddie’s new, deeper, more passionate love pouring over through the kiss, through everything.

They have to pull back, but Eddie presses Venom to him, hugs his hands over their body that is half his, half Venom’s. Theirs. The body that if Venom can learn to love, then maybe he can too.


End file.
